The characteristics of a given type of rope determine whether that type of rope is suitable for a specific intended use. Rope characteristics include breaking strength, elongation, flexibility, weight, abrasion resistance, and coefficient of friction. The intended use of a rope will determine the acceptable range for each characteristic of the rope. The term “failure” as applied to rope will be used herein to refer to a rope being subjected to conditions beyond the acceptable range associated with at least one rope characteristic.
The present invention relates to the ability of a rope to withstand high temperature, or temperature resistance. Temperature resistance may be quantified as a maximum temperature level at which a rope will operate for a predetermined time without failure. Intended uses for which temperature resistance is an important characteristic include firefighting and lines for boats or ships. The present invention is of particular relevance when applied to lines for use with ships, and that intended use of the present invention will be described herein in detail.
The term “fire wire” is used to refer to rescue lines for ships that are used to pull a ship during a fire. The term “Emergency Tow Off Pendant (ETOP)” is also used to refer to fire wire type products. Conventionally, fire wire is formed by a metal cable. Metal cables have a high breaking strength and low elongation, even when subjected to high temperatures. However, metal cables are difficult to work with because they are relatively heavy and inflexible.
The need thus exists for improved ropes which exhibit high breaking strength and low elongation even when subjected to high temperatures, and which are relatively light and flexible; the need also exists for systems and methods for producing such improved ropes.